


When All The World Sleeps

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any friends to lovers pairing, “What's a soulmate?” “Well, it's like a best friend but more...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All The World Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/gifts).



Love was them snuggling in bed kissing, wrapped up in cozy sheets as the snow continued to fall outside. It was Jeff drinking hot chocolate in front of the fireplace while listening to Jensen play the guitar, his smile big and bright as Jensen softly. 

Home sweet home was waking up to freshly made coffee and warm pancakes dribbled with sticky-sweet syrup, his snow shoes tucked by the door over the sign that fondly declared ‘home, sweet, home.’ 

It was the way they giggle when they shared a honey kiss, both grinning like fools in love. Love was Jeff’s possessiveness of Jensen—him whispering “Mine, you belong to me, all mine.” It was hot passionate kisses. Love was them grinding and writhing together in sensual bliss. 

Love was the afterglow in the way Jeff held Jensen lovingly and looked at him with fondness and friendship, and passionate adoration. Love was them kissing and snuggling, and holding onto the happiness between them. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/785713.html?thread=101685041#t101685041)


End file.
